Banishing Lavender Brown
by Cantletharrygo
Summary: one shot, How Hermione plans to banish any thought of Lavender Brown from Ron's head. rated M for a reason but not too smutty first attempt at a one shot please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP I just like to play with the characters for fun.

Ron and Hermione were lying under a secluded tree in the back of the Weasley property. They could easily see the pond, but they couldn't be easily seen. They had just had a pretty heated snogging session and were just taking a moment to collect themselves; to allow their heartbeats to return to normal.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione looked up at him. She didn't really know how to bring this up with him, but she needed to know before they could go any further. They had been together since the final battle. Actually if either of them really thought about it they had been together for a lot longer but they just didn't realize it.

"Mione, you can ask me anything. I would never deny you if I can help it." Ron stared deeply into her eyes. When he did that it made her heart melt, it almost distracted her away from the conversation that she really needed to have with him.

"Did you and Lavender ever… you know?" Hermione was blushing, "did you ever have sex?"

"NO! We never did that. I could never do that with anyone I didn't love and I surely didn't love Lavender Brown" Ron exclaimed.

"Well then what exactly did you do with her?" Hermione really needed to know what they did because her imagination was running away with ideas. Plus she had a little devilish plan that she was working on.

"Mione, are you sure that you want to hear this? I mean we are finally together and happy. I don't want to mess that up by making you angry, reliving everything that I did with Lavender." Ron shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"In order for us to move on Ron I need to know. My mind constantly has images in my head imagining what you have done with her," she whispered.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you are not allowed to get angry about anything I tell you because it is all in the past. Remember I love you and have loved you for a very long time." Ron was back peddling; he really didn't want to have this conversation with her right now.

Hermione reached up and kissed him passionately, when they broke apart she said, "Ron there is nothing that you can tell me that would make me stop loving you. Please just tell me."

"Well you saw most of it, in the common room. It was mostly snogging wherever I thought you would be, to make you jealous. However Lavender is a little more forward than I am, so she kind of well she…" Ron just couldn't get it out.

Hermione decided she was going to help him out a bit. She ran her hand down his chest. For the first time, she let her hand slid under his pants and into his shorts. She let her fingers lightly run over his manhood. Ron let out a little moan; he was already painfully hard from their snogging session. He hadn't had enough time to cool down yet.

"Did she do that to you?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head. She then gave a playful tug on his erect manhood. Again Ron let out a deep moan. "How about that?" she asked. Ron again nodded his head.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to give you some new memories," Hermione went to work. She didn't think he had enough room so she removed her hand and quickly undid his pants and swiftly moved then down around his bum.

Ron was now fully exposed so she could have more room to concentrate on what she was doing. Hermione always put her best effort into everything she did. She quickly resumed what she was doing and was stroking him.

"Mione, please…. Don't do this just because you want to compete with Lavender. She doesn't have anything on you. I love you," he panted. She had developed a good stroke and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Ron, I can't let you having Lavender as your only reference. Plus this has nothing to do with her and everything to do with us." She whispered into his ear. She knew that her hot breath on his ear was going to be enough to send him over the edge, and it was.

Ron flopped back on the ground, pulling her with him. He kissed her deeply. Hermione grabbed her wand and completed a cleaning charm on them.

"Now what else did you do with Lavender? Because I know that there must be more." Hermione was hoping that there wasn't too much more because she didn't know if her heart could take too much more. She knew that he was a bloke and all, but all of this was special to her.

"Can I show you? I don't think I can put it into words." Ron replied. She nodded and he reached over for the buttons on her shirt. He quickly did away with the shirt and her bra as well. "Beautiful," he whispered before moving his head down to kiss her breast. He gently suckled her nipple, which drove Hermione crazy. A small moan escaped from her before she realized it.

Ron moved to the other side while his hands moved further south, but remained above her clothes. Hermione arched her back and pushed his chest closer to Ron, while squirming under his hands below.

"Please tell me you stayed above clothes down there?" she whispered. Ron nodded and continued what he was doing. He was already getting hard again even after her efforts a few minutes ago. Hermione still had her wand in her hand, with a flick of her wrist all of their clothes were removed and folding themselves in a pile beside them.

"Are you sure you want this Mione, I don't want to pressure you into anything." Ron looked up at her before he touched her again without the clothes barrier.

"I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but I'm sure there are other things we could be doing." That was all the encouragement Ron needed. He quickly went back to what he was doing only this time the clothes barrier was gone.

He kissed his way back up to collarbone, neck and finally was teasing her earlobe. "Do you like that love?" He could see she liked what he was doing, just by the look in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" she nodded. "You will tell me if you don't like something I do right?" She nodded. He gently slipped a finger inside of her, resulting in Hermione stiffening for a moment. "Relax love," Ron whispered.

She finally relaxed and Ron went back to work. This was the best feeling in the world to him. He finally reached her lips, he licked her bottom lip. She let out a deep moan that was totally erotic to him. She was reach for him again; she needed something to do with her hands. Ron knew he wasn't going to need long to finish, but this time he wanted her to come with him. He knew that she was close, finally she let go, letting out a primal groan. He was right behind her.

They both collapsed on their backs, Hermione again preformed a clean spell and conjured a blanket to put on top of them. They snuggled in the afterglow.

"That was amazing Mione, I have never felt anything like that before. Outstanding!"

"So I successfully banished any Lavender thought from your head?" she looked up at him.

"Lavender who?" Ron asked honestly.

"Good because I have some idea's of where we can go from here, since it is all new ground. I just wanted to make sure that I got caught up. I don't like to be behind." Hermione was being very flirty.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

They got up and quickly dressed, knowing that they had been away for a long time. If they didn't return soon a search party would be sent out.

Before they reached the burrow, Ron stopped short and pulled Hermione into his arms. He kissed her passionately, but quickly. "You know that I love you right? I just don't want you to think that I e…"

Hermione stopped him with a kiss, "I love you and only you. This is all about you and me and our love for each other. Now let's go eat, I worked up an appetite." She laughed as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"A woman after my own heart, let's eat I'm starving." Ron said.

An: I didn't want to get too smutty, but this is my first attempt at doing M rating. Let me know what you think


End file.
